


Mask and Arrow (面具与箭矢)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Arrowfam exists, BDSM, Batfam doesn't, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Don't ask me which city it is, M/M, Twisted Upbringing, What if the Black Mask adopted Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 箭剧与Rebirth设定crossover，有箭家没蝙蝠家以及求别问是哪座城。一条糟糕的时间线，布鲁斯韦恩始终是个单纯阔佬+箭家父子感情好如CW剧+黑面具收养了二桶。故事情节非常F-ed up，有一堆病态情结以及家暴以及BDSM（估计会吓跑很多正直小伙伴）。然而意在说明这些都是不良教育都不好（所以也不讨爱吃这口读者的喜）。默Romanjay转Jayroy。





	Mask and Arrow (面具与箭矢)

Mask and Arrow

十一点过三分的时候“红箭”罗伊.哈珀已经站在中央警局审讯室的单向玻璃后面。他是十点半左右接到的电话。现在他低头将警监兰斯给他的一沓照片又一次从头到尾浏览过，仿佛他是不小心押了个大的赌徒，手里又偏偏抓了一把烂牌。他抬头再打量玻璃窗那边。身旁的警监大约猜到了他心思。

“洗上把脸，天生皮相其实挺不错，哈？‘为了致敬’，他自己说。照我看，是老一套的恐吓战术。”绿箭侠的老朋友评论道，对师傅本人没来只打发学徒跑腿这事还是有些耿耿于怀。“上午十点太早了，我猜？”

“他昨晚没机会睡。”弓箭手义警的助手答道。

“一定是场劲爆派对。”警监不置可否转换了话题。他竖起食指对着单向玻璃点了点。“把我最好的人送进去了，轮番审了他得有一天半。看看他。这家伙就像是睡了一整夜的好觉、并且没欠谁太多钱。有用的供词半句没有，就着咖啡吃了我们少说有半打熊爪面包。血洗地下夜总会让这家伙胃口大开，我猜。”

“‘黑头罩’。”哈珀侧耳聆听着审讯室里的对话，一边琢磨着这个代号。“从什么时候起，警方开始用罪犯在道上的诨名称呼对方了？”

“要是你想进去与他交换真名实姓，悉听尊便。对我们的人他装聋作哑，没准对你，他会赏脸给点反应。新鲜面孔嘛，还都是同龄人。”兰斯说，盯着审讯室里懒散与负责询问的警官相对而坐、双手被手铐链子拴在不锈钢桌面金属杠上的年轻人。“想想前几年这家伙刚开始兴风作浪、给自己挣道上名声的时候，我还以为他跟你们一样，也是个义警。神出鬼没、卫衣黑兜帽遮着头、骷髅妆把脸涂得连公共监控的面部识别系统都认不出来，单打独斗专挑帮派成员下手。还一杀一大窝。”

“却从没动过黑面具手下的生意。在这座城市？”哈珀说，把照片放进口袋，交叉双臂抱在胸前。“那可不是个义警。”

“绿箭他当时原话，好吧。我们还是没合法证据，证明他跟我们‘意外毁容’的化妆品企业家大佬罗曼.西昂尼斯有什么联系。顺便，我们还能合法扣押他一个半小时。”兰斯说，看了眼表逐渐显得急躁，话说到一半开始直接催促犯人，像个恨铁不成钢的热心老师在考试收卷前为班上的差生着急。“——快点啊，伙计。给我点什么。”

“他的枪、他的子弹、他杀的那些人。”年轻义警助手说，“还不够你们坐实吗？”

警监苦笑。“说到他那些死人。还得多亏他祭出那份耐心，从楼顶到地下室把每个倒霉蛋都搜出来规规矩矩爆头，不然我们没准还抓不着他。第一批赶到现场的伙计们说，他们拎着破门槌喊开门的时候，他在里面回答‘等一秒钟’，然后就听三声枪响。砰砰砰。道上标准处决方式，头上一发胸前两发。全夜总会最后一个，枉费死前煞费周折把自己藏进酒柜里。不过，回答你的问题：不够。死人不会作证。而活人，凡是懂事的，在这家伙的事上都不吱一声。”

“那只好找个不懂事的问了。”哈珀说。

“例如？”

“你们现在手里有的黑面具帮成员。或许哪个对前组织心怀怨恨，或者是私仇。”

“你们以为我们没试过吗？没人跟条子吱声，红箭。身陷囹圄的更不会，挨削尖的牙刷捅可疼了。”兰斯说，按下桌上的内路通话机按钮，催下属施压加快审讯节奏。房间内接到命令的两位警官眼睛下面都挂着通宵出来的黑眼圈，此时一个站起来到墙边作势关掉摄像头，另一个逼近受审者、居高临下对他倾身。

“相信我，伙计。早点交代你为谁工作，对咱们双方都好。不用我说你也该知道，你这样长相的，在监狱里日子可不好过。”

对方闻言突然恶毒一笑。他扯着拴在桌面上的手铐链，最大限度地伸展腰背站起身来，侧头对着单向玻璃后面的人。在哈珀眼中，那笑容仿佛掺了氰化物的冰镇百利酒。

“在，我入狱的当天晚上，晚餐时间。”黑头罩说，一字一顿，眼睛一眨不眨望着站在玻璃那一面的红箭，微笑中流露越来越多的嘲弄神情。“我会站到餐厅正中央，一直脱光到脚踝。你们看有谁敢动我。”

一时间玻璃两边都鸦雀无声。直到警监兰斯吼着打破静寂：

“这家伙到底是谁？！”

* * *

黑发年轻人出了电梯，脚步轻快溜达到大厦顶层那唯一一间办公室前门厅里的接待台前。大理石台面后的接待员抬起头，从最近正流行的粗框眼镜上沿向他望。这是个大学毕业不久的小个头姑娘，不是本地人，灰金色长发用同色发圈扎成马尾辫，一步裙西装和丝袜搭配得小心翼翼。

“嗨贝丝。他在吗？”他明知故问，微笑得像只小羊羔。姑娘点头，轻声回话的时候向身后老板的办公室方向瞟了瞟。

“在等您呢。”

“谢谢。今晚没别的事了，你下班吧。”他说，继续人畜无害地微笑，手插在休闲西裤口袋里往里走，又停下脚步。姑娘看起来欲言又止，他转头向她祭出鼓励微笑。“有什么事吗？”

“不不不，没事，就只是……”她站起来，两只手作势收拾东西，眼睛却盯着他，声音里藏不住担忧。“今天希金斯与佩瑞的人来来往往好几拨。您还好吧，少爷？”

年轻人回想起当这家金牌律师所的头牌组队气势汹汹踏进中央警局带他出来的时候，周围警察们脸上的表情，笑容忍不住变得真心了一点。“我没事，贝丝。你放心吧。早点回家休息，明天见。”

“没受伤什么的吧。”姑娘说，拖拖拉拉拎起包。

“我吗好得很。对方呢，这下希望能教训教训他们，不要逞勇斗狠欺负不巧遇上的正直公民。”他答道，挥了挥手与她告别，溜溜达达往走廊深处走。姑娘在他背后叹口气。

“希望吧。这座城市缺少这个，也缺少您这样的人。我倒希望……”

他垂首站在走廊U型拐角处的室内假山流水壁前、姑娘看不到的地方，静等她的叹息和高跟鞋走路声都远去。随后他的体态发生了些许变化，像市场上买回来的鲜切花终于被插进了装有新鲜水的花瓶里。他闭上眼睛在自己脚跟上轻微摇晃几秒，双手不再插兜，肩背都挺直了。随后他停止摇晃睁开眼睛，望见了那人的办公室门。他听凭自己伸出手去，把它推开走进去。

坐拥这整座大厦的人正坐在办公桌后，戴着山羊皮黑手套的双手中正攥着一厚摞季度报表，背对着防弹玻璃墙后市中心无眠午夜的璀璨灯火，路上的车灯连成条条流动的光带一直延伸至暗红色的天际、林立的座座高楼宛如某种外星白蚁垒起的地上塔巢闪亮着遍体萤光。黑发年轻人下意识地咽了口唾沫。从他这里望过去，那办公桌与门口之间铺的驼色长地毯仿佛有五百码长。他原地等了一会儿，犹豫着该不该不经命令就靠近。他试图从对方身体语言读出点信息，可那几乎就跟读取对方面具下的表情信号一样徒劳。他又驯顺地等了一会儿，直到对方第四次或是第五次翻动纸页。他试着叫了一声。

“罗曼。”

对方被黑色硬皮革包裹的头抬都不抬，只是竖起一根手指示意他噤声，然后继续研究手上的报表，仿佛天底下再没有更有趣的东西。黑发年轻人瞪着对方白如新雪的高定西装，突然很想一把揪住那黑衬衫配细款真丝白领带的领口，把他提起来狠狠摇晃。对方再一次翻过一页。年轻人想起接待员之前告诉他的，决定主动些再试一次。

“被逮捕的事我很抱歉。我是不是让你很失望。”

对方总算有了回应，尽管比起对他、看起来更关心那些报表。“为什么？”

“你不想让我这么早就暴露身份吧。无论是对条子还是道上。敌明我暗有些优势不是吗，我猜你想让这优势再多保持段时间。”年轻人说，讲的越多越感觉受了面前人戏弄，不禁愈发气馁懊恼。“以前他们都在猜，‘黑头罩’是谁。现在大家都知道了，画着骷髅脸的双枪杀手，就是你罗曼.西昂尼斯收的养子，彼得.西昂尼斯。”

“说到这个。”对方说，似乎心不在焉。“你今晚没备好妆。”

“你要我顶着那副尊容从你企业总部大厦的大门口一直走进你办公室？”黑发年轻人不禁抬高嗓门，笑声里透着火气。“老头子你疯了。”

面对挑衅，对方也只是干巴巴嗯了一声，继续往下翻了一页。“那你身上别的地方呢？”

年轻人突然哑巴了几秒。再开口时他声音变得很轻。“所以你到底生没生气？”

罗曼.西昂尼斯将手中报表翻到最后一页，老派绅士做派地拔出钢笔签了字。“彼得。”他说，声音透过皮革面具下部嘴缝处的拉链传出来，带着年轻人听来熟悉的嗡鸣。“你好好看看，你站的这块地方、以及周围的一切。”

年轻人在意识到之前就已经听话地照做了。他看到头顶高处天花板上的奥地利水晶吊灯、装饰着名家名画的维罗纳大理石抛光墙面、同色大理石地板上铺的羔羊毛波斯地毯、宽大得可以睡人的非洲乌木办公桌以及与之相配的真皮办公转椅、以及房间尽头那一整面玻璃墙之下城市流淌的点点星光。他目光转向拥有这一切的人，发现后者正等着他完成自己下达的命令。长年相处的经验告诉他接下来将会听见什么。

“所有这些，在我死后都是你的。”对方说，收起钢笔把报表放到桌面上。“我，黑面具，日夜辛苦经营我父母继承给我的企业财富、并在它之上建立起的这座帝国，以后全都要你来继承。日光之下，你是这座城市的王子彼得.西昂尼斯；夜色之中，你是黑面具亲手培养的帮派接班人黑头罩。只有凭着对黑白两道都恰如其分的声望，你才能镇得住两边手下人的狼子野心、继续建造我开创之事；因此这名声，在你年轻时候就早早散播出去，又有何不可。”

“可是——”黑发青年迷惑地再度开口，又被对方竖起食指打断。

“真相迟早会见天日。不妨就让你借此机遇树立威名。放心吧孩子，一切尽在计划之中。”

被称作孩子的年轻人稍稍垂首沉吟片刻。再抬头望向对方的时候，他眼睛因为暗藏的期待而闪闪发亮。“尽在你计划之中，哈？”

“对。”

“那你不生气？”

“你一个人把我们的竞争对手从上到下杀得片甲不留，又从警局里全身而退，把柄没让条子们抓着分毫。”黑面具说，双肘拄在办公桌上交叉起十指。“所以不。你这一次没让我失望，彼得。”

“哈。”黑发年轻人舌尖下意识地在唇间进出，仿佛一只闻到腥味跃跃欲试的猫。“那，既然我做得这么成功……有没有什么奖赏？”

黑面具默不作声向后倚去，从桌后年轻人看不到的地方提出一只四角包钢的黑色手提箱，平放在桌面上，却没有后续动作。年轻人被吊得心痒难耐，便再次明知故问。

“箱子里有什么？”

对方并不作答，只是简单勾一勾手指示意他走上前来。在年轻人走到离桌子三步开外的时候，罗曼.西昂尼斯再度用手势让他止步，下达命令。

“脱。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 （TBC）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
